How Could I Want More
by SassyRaydorGirl
Summary: "Family, being loved...no matter what." I watched The Avengers because I love Mark Ruffalo, who knew I'd come back shipiing these two. Contains MPreg


**How Could I Want More**

 **The Avengers**

 **Tony Stark/Bruce Banner**

…

Three weeks in a row, Tony was sure he has a ghost that appeared during the night to eat his favourite chilli pickles that he seemed to be continuously replacing at the moment. He dropped the bag on the counter and went to retrieve the last one from the car and caught Bruce in the act, the jar in his hand, the pickle just an inch from his mouth.

"Ha…caught you."

"What?" Was all Bruce said as he bit in to the pickle.

"For weeks I've been living with the notion I was going crazy, my favourite pickles suddenly disappearing."

"Well why didn't you just ask me, I'd have told you I'd eaten them."

"You don't even like those damn things, the first time you tried one you said they made you sick."

"Well they did."

"And now…miraculously they don't."

"I don't know what to tell you."

Tony watched as Bruce went to the freezer and brought out some frozen yogurt, popping it in the microwave for a few moments before he watched him dip the pickle in to it and take a bite.

"Oh okay Bruce, that's just disgusting."

"No here, try some. It's really good."

"What is wrong with you lately?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Seriously…are you kidding? Pickles with Frozen yogurt and no offense but I really think you ought to cut down, no offence but all those pickles you're eating, they're starting to show. That won't please the big guy."

Bruce gave him an odd look as he watched Tony walk out the room, looking down at his stomach.

"What does he know." He muttered to himself.

…

A few days passed, Tony was down in the lab going over some new prototypes when he heard the crash. His head shot up, he stopped what he was doing and made his way up stairs to see the jar of pickles lying on the wooden floor.

"BRUCE…EVERYTHING OKAY BUDDIE."

He never received a reply so made his way through the house to find Bruce in the bathroom, his hands clinging to the toilet bowl for dear life. Tony made his way over to him, kneeling beside him as he ran a hand over his back.

"Hey…what's wrong?"

"I'm…fine, just leave me alone…I'll be okay."

"No can do buddie, the pickles do this?"

"What?"

"I saw the mess you left behind in the kitchen."

"Don't worry I'll clean it up."

"Hey I'm kidding, I don't care about the mess…I care about you."

"I don't know what happened, one minute I was fine, the next…I took a bite and…I just felt the urge to throw up."

"Maybe you've sickened yourself with them; you have been going at them quite a bit lately."

"Yeah thanks…that's probably it."

"I'll go clean up, why don't you rest for a bit."

"Thanks Tony."

"It's what I'm here for."

Tony leaned in, kissing the top of his head before he left Bruce alone to go and tidy up.

…

Tony kept a close eye on him over the few days that followed, noticing a change in him. Tony had made them dinner; they talked about the prototypes for a bit before Bruce went back to moving his food around the plate.

"You don't have to eat it you know; I know I'm not the best cook in the world." Tony smirked.

"What…oh no, it's good. I'm just not really hungry."

"You still feeling sick?"

"Mmmm."

"Come on."

"Where?"

"I'll run the scanner, take some bloods."

"It's probably just a bug."

"You don't get sick…ever. It's not your thing. Come on…do it for me."

"Fine, but you'll be disappointed."

Bruce followed Tony to the lab and sat on the table as Tony took some blood from his arm.

"Right, I'll just run this through the system. Lie down and I'll scan you."

"Is this really necessary Tony?"

"You're not well and I wanna know what's wrong with you. I'm your husband; it's my job to look after you."

"Since when?"

"Since always, quit arguing and do as you're told….lie down."

Bruce gave in and lay down as Tony pressed a few buttons and began the scanner. Bruce had his eyes closed, tiredness finally reaching him as Tony kept his eyes on the scanner. It took a few minutes before something showed up. Tony pressed the screen to enlarge the image he was seeing, his eyes going wide when he realized what he was actually seeing.

"Holy shit."

Bruce opened his eyes when Tony spoke, lifting himself up.

"What is it…a virus?"

"You wish buddy."

Bruce watched as Tony turned the screen so he could see what Tony was surprised by.

"What the hell…is that…"

"You're pregnant."

"No way, no…it's impossible."

"I don't think so Brucie."

"I can't, the radiation saw to that."

"Hang on, are you telling me that you are actually capable of having children. I mean you knew this before the radiation.

"Well…yeah."

"Why the hell didn't you ever say anything?"

"Because **I didn't think I could have children Tony**."

"Are you getting pissy with me Banner?"

"No more than you are with me."

Both men stared one another down before Tony looked at Bruce, really looked at him since the revelation and saw fear in his eyes. Tony came to stand between Bruce's legs as he remained on the table, his head down.

"Hey…Bruce look at me."

Bruce looked up to see Tony smiling back at him, before his hands found their way to either side of Bruce's arms to steady him.

"We'll be okay."

"How can you say that…anything could happen here? What is I transform, I could kill it."

"Then we'll just have to make sure that the big guy stays at bay for a while won't we."

"I can't guarantee that Tony."

"I know…I know you can't but…we'll do the best we can."

"And if I do…If I do Hulk out and I…the baby dies then…"

"Then at least we can say we tried…we have to at least give this kid a chance at survival don't we."

"Why are you being so bloody calm about this? It's not like you."

"Hey I'm not saying I'm not shocked but…you're my husband and I love you and I won't pretend I never thought about kids, I mean…I always assumed we'd adopt, not that you'd actually carry the kid but well….what do you know." He smiled.

"Tony…"

"Mmmm."

"I'm bloody terrified."

Tony moved his arms around Bruce, bringing him close to his chest as he placed a small kiss to the side of his neck.

"How ever scared you get about this Brucie…I'm right here with you. We do it all…together."

…

 _ **6 months**_

…

Tony entered the front room, Bruce sitting on the sofa watching the TV, ice cream in one hand, remote in the other.

"Hey, I'm just heading out for a bit….do you need anything."

"We're running a bit low on double chocolate fudge." Bruce smiled.

"Mmmm, and I wonder who's fault that is huh." Tony grinned, walking over and taking a seat beside him.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize; I'm happy to get you and our little girl anything you wish."

Tony leaned down, running a hand over Bruce's abdomen.

"Kayla, be good for daddy while I'm gone okay."

Bruce smiled, his hand covering Tony's as their daughter gave a hard kick.

"That's my girl. I won't be long."

"No rush, I'm not going anywhere."

"Only a few months to go, not long now."

"I know, it's not been easy."

"You've done great."

"I need to keep him at bay Tony, just until she's here."

"It's gonna be okay, you'll see."

…

 _ **26th August 2am**_

…

There had been a few close calls the last two months of his pregnancy but with Tony and the Team's help, they got him through.

"Tony….make it stop please I…I can't do this anymore, I'm tired."

Natasha was helping Bruce's good friend Dr Helen Cho as they worked to help Bruce deliver Kayla safely. Tony was by Bruce's side, nothing but worry on his face as he tried to keep Bruce as calm as possible, despite the pain he was currently in.

"Natasha, grab me some more of those towels would you."

"Sure…anything else."

"I need the water refilled, quickly. Bruce…how are you doing?"

"How do you think, I feel like shi….aaaaagh."

"Hey come on buddy, breath through the contraction yeah."

"YOU BREATH THROUGH IT, IT FUCKING HURTS."

"Bruce, come on…you need to concentrate. Try to stay calm."

Bruce grabbed Tony's hand as the next contraction forced him to push on Helen's orders. Tony wrapped his spare arm around Bruce's shoulders as he continued to push as hard as he could on each contraction.

"Why isn't she moving? It's taking too long."

Sobs escaped Bruce as the pain only intensified.

"Okay Bruce, I want you to get up and move around for a bit, help lower her a little yeah."

"Helen is that a good idea." Tony asked.

"Hey, who's the doctor here?"

"Fair enough, come on buddy…let's get you up and moving around."

Bruce allowed Tony to help him to his feet, the pair walking around their bedroom, trying to help move things along. Natasha was leaning against the door with Helen as the doctor drank some water.

"Why is this taking so long, he's been at this for hours?" Natasha asked.

"Labour's different for everyone, some finish soon after it's begun and others…well, some babies just like to take their time…you can't rush these things Natasha."

"He's in so much pain, can't you give him anything."

"I wouldn't want to give him anything that might set of his little friend. I know it's hard to see him like this but trust me, everything's progressing as it should. Hopefully the walking will help move things along."

"Arrrghhhh, jesus…Tony something's happening."

"I'm here Bruce, I'm right here. Helen."

Bruce was kneeling against the bed with the force of his contraction, his hand gripping Tony's as his other hand grabbed on to the cabinet as he pushed through another contraction. Helen and Natasha came over, Helen kneeling down beside him to examine him.

"Doc?"

"Walking helped…she's crowning."

"She's…she's really coming?" Bruce asked, in between breathes.

"Give me your hand." Helen smiled.

Bruce did as she asked, allowing Helen to take his hand, watching as she guided him down to his daughters head. Tony watched as Bruce's eyes met his.

"I feel her Tony, I can feel her."

"Tony would you like too feel your daughter." Helen asked.

Tony moved to where Bruce's hand lay, a smile appearing on his face.

"She's got a full head of hair this one."

"She certainly has."

"Mmmph..."

"Bruce it's okay, just keep going."

Bruce continued to push on Helen's instructions for another half hour before he felt his daughter slide from his body and in to waiting hands. He fell back against Tony's chest, tears down his face as he closed his eyes to gather himself while Helen cleaned up Kayla. Natasha has tears in her eyes as Helen came over and handed Tony and Bruce their new daughter.

"Congratulations you two, Bruce you did brilliantly."

"We couldn't have done it without you Doc." Tony smiled.

An hour later Natasha was sitting on the bed while Tony helped Bruce shower before getting him settled back in to bed, Natasha handing him Kayla.

"Thank you for your help tonight Tasha."

"Hey, no thanks required. You're our friend, it's what we do. I'll give you some time to yourselves; I think Helen and I deserve a large drink.

They waited until Natasha left before Bruce looked up at Tony, as he held on tightly to Kayla in his arms.

"She's so beautiful Tony."

"She certainly is…I'm so damn proud of you, do you know that."

"I couldn't have done any of this without you…without the team."

"And the big guy didn't even make one appearance, you see…she's proof that you can control him."

"I don't want to ever hurt her Tony."

"You won't, she's your daughter and you…we…will protect her no matter what. We're gonna be okay, I promise you that."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, this is it…we're a family now."

"That's all I've ever wanted."

…

-Fin


End file.
